Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
link | vorige album = 1966 Revolver | volgende album = 1967 Magical Mystery Tour }} Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band is een lp uit 1967 van The Beatles. Het album behoort tot de belangrijkste en invloedrijkste albums aller tijden,Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band bij Rolling Stone Magazine omdat dit een van de eerste lp's was die zich (mede door de opvallende hoes, innovatieve opnametechnieken, experimenten met nieuwe invloeden uit verscheidene muziekstijlen en -genres) meer presenteerde als een artistiek werk dan als een verzameling liedjes.The Beatles bij AllMusic Guide De opnamen duurden van 6 december 1966 tot en met 3 april 1967 (ongeveer 700 uur), het mixen was klaar op 21 april. De lp kwam op 1 juni 1967 officieel uit in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, maar hij was door toedoen van diskjockey John Peel al op 12 mei te horen op zeezender Radio London.Vandaag in de muziek: augustus deel 2 Op Sgt. Pepper staan enkele belangrijke Beatle-nummers, waaronder de titeltrack, A Day in the Life, When I'm Sixty-Four, Lovely Rita, With a Little Help from my Friends (later succesvol gecoverd door Joe Cocker) en Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Het album zelf laat invloeden horen uit verscheidene hoeken, waaronder muziekinstrumenten uit India, de klassieke muziek, psychedelische muziek en rock-'n-roll. Paul McCartney noemde de albums Pet Sounds van The Beach Boys en Freak Out! van Frank Zappa als de twee grootste inspiratiebronnen voor Sgt. Pepper. Het vermeende drugsgebruik van The Beatles kwam volgens velen tot uiting in het nummer Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Inhoud van het album * Alle nummers zijn geschreven door Paul McCartney en/of John Lennon, en dus toegeschreven aan Lennon-McCartney, tenzij anders aangegeven. # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band # With a Little Help from My Friends # Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds # Getting Better # Fixing a Hole # She's Leaving Home # Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! # Within You Without You (Harrison) # When I'm Sixty-Four # Lovely Rita # Good Morning Good Morning # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) # A Day in the Life De titelsong, en ook de reprise daarvan, lijken met publiek te zijn opgenomen. De titelsong gaat naadloos over in With a little help from my friends. Andere nummers staan op zichzelf. John Lennon wilde na het slotakkoord van A day in the life een voor de meeste mensen onhoorbaar hoge fluittoon van enkele seconden toevoegen, waar een hond wel op zou kunnen reageren. Dit geluid, afkomstig van een hondenfluitje, is wel aanwezig op de eerste maar niet op latere persingen. Op de meeste geluidsinstallaties uit die tijd kon het niet gereproduceerd worden. Pas met de cd-uitgave van 1987 en de daarop gebaseerde versies op andere geluidsdragers keerde het terug. : The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions. The Official Story of the Abbey Road Years Londen: Hamlyn 1988, p. 109. ISBN 0600557987 In de eindgroef van de grammofoonplaat klinkt een onverstaanbaar babbelend geluid dat steeds na 2 seconden (de omwentelingstijd van de plaat) wordt herhaald. Het wekt de indruk een fout te zijn bij het snijden en persen van de grammofoonplaat. Het gebabbel is natuurlijk alleen hoorbaar als de gebruikte platenspeler niet automatisch afslaat. Op de cd-versie is dit alles ook hoorbaar, maar is het om technische redenen niet mogelijk dat het gebabbel eindeloos duurt. Platenhoes De platenhoes, die een Grammy Award won, was ontworpen door Peter Blake en Jann Haworth. De artdirector was Robert Fraser, in samenwerking met Paul McCartney, terwijl Michael Cooper fotografeerde. De voorkant van de hoes is zeer bekend en vaak geparodieerd. Op de collage staan zo'n 70 foto's van verscheidene beroemdheden afgebeeld. Op verzoek van George Harrison stonden er ook enkele Indiase goeroes tussen. Ook stonden er vier wassen beelden van de vroege Beatles tussen. Deze waren geleend van Madame Tussauds. De echte Beatles staan vooraan in het midden, gekleed in satijnen militaire uniformen in vier verschillende opvallende kleuren (Lennon in het geel, Starr in het paars, McCartney in het blauw en Harrison in het rood). De binnenkant van de hoes zou aanvankelijk worden ontworpen door The Fool, een Nederlandse ontwerpgroep. Hoewel hun ontwerp door de Beatles zelf positief werd ontvangen werd het aanvankelijke ontwerp door anderen aangepast en bewerkt. Alle (levende) op de hoes afgebeelde personen moesten een verklaring tekenen waarin zij aangaven geen bezwaar te hebben tegen deze afbeelding en geen financiële vergoeding te zullen eisen. De meeste personen gaven deze verklaring ook, diegenen die niet instemden werden van de hoes verwijderd.Mark Spitz (2005): 'The Beatles: The biography' Sgt. Pepper was een van de eerste platen waarbij de songteksten op de achterzijde geprint stonden. Het album Their Satanic Majesties Request van The Rolling Stones uit 1967 is volgens henzelf het antwoord van de Stones op het album van de Beatles. Ook dit is gedeeltelijk een psychedelisch rockalbum en bij de productie ervan had LSD een grote invloed. Michael Cooper fotografeerde ook van dit album de platenhoes, die gedeeltelijk is nagemaakt van die van de Beatles. Lijst van afgebeelde personen Prijzen | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2Score = B+ | rev3 = The Daily Telegraph | rev3Score = | rev4 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev4Score = | rev5 = MusicHound | rev5Score = 5/5 | rev6 = Paste | rev6score = 89/100 | rev7 = Pitchfork Media | rev7Score = 10/10 | rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev8Score = |bezochtdatum=5 maart 2016|pages=51–54|title=The New Rolling Stone Album Guide|first=Nathan|last=Brackett|authorlink=Nathan Brackett|coauthors=Hoard, Christian|publisher=Simon & Schuster|edition=4th|date=2 november 2004|isbn=978-0-7432-0169-8|chapter=The Beatles|last1=Sheffield|first1=Rob}} | rev9 = Sputnikmusic | rev9Score = 5/5 | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10Score = }} Gewonnen Grammy Awards * Album of the Year (Album van het jaar) * Best Album Package - Incl Album Cover, Graphic Arts, Photography * Best Engineered Recording, Non-Classical * Contemporary Album Grammy-nominaties * Group Vocal Performance * Contemporary Vocal Group * Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) Hitnotering Nederlandse Album Top 100 Nota bene: in 1967 was er nog geen Nederlandse albumhitparade, zodat er van die periode geen gegevens beschikbaar zijn. De eerste notering, uit 1987, was te danken aan de cd-release van het album. Categorie:Muziekalbum van The Beatles Categorie:Muziekalbum uit 1967 Categorie:Muziekalbum geproduceerd door George Martin